


Lord of the rings and the Hobbit characters watch the movies

by that_awkward_lesbian



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Characters watch their movies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_awkward_lesbian/pseuds/that_awkward_lesbian
Summary: We're I kidnap the characters of Lord of the rings and the Hobbit because I want to so I hope yoy like it.Lord of the rings characters meet the Hobbit characters and watch each others movies!
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Welcome

Welcome!

Summary :

We're I kidnap the characters of Lord of the rings and the Hobbit because I want to so I hope yoy like it.

Lord of the rings characters meet the Hobbit characters and watch each others movies!


	2. The characters (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters from the lord of the rings

Hi welcome to the first part.

From the lord of the rings

Gandalf (the grey/white)

Strider (Aragorn) 

Legolas greenleaf

Frodo baggins

Gimli

Boromir

Samwise (Sam)

Pippin

Merry

Lord elrond


	3. The characters (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The characters form the. Hobbit movies

Second part

From The Hobbit

(young) Bilbo Baggins 

The Dwarfs (so many)

Dwalin, Balin, Kili, Fili, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, and Thorin

Tauriel (she-elf)

Thranduil (elf King of mirkwood) 

Thorin oakenshield

Bard 

I think that's all but anyway on with the story, I will be using the script from the movies 

Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 1 Let's start!

Hi this is were it finally starts hope yoy like it!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _. __ _ _ _ _  
 _T_

  
_his means I'm talking_

Normal talking

**Script from the movie**

Third person pov

Rivendell during The Fellowship of the ring! 

The fellowship of the ring had just been formed, frodo, Sam, merry, Pippin, Aragorn, legolas, Gimli, Gandalf and Boromir.

They were all getting ready to leave Rivendell but then something dropped from the sky and onto the floor in front of them all in the council room.

Lord elrond stepped towards it, as he did a little note was written on it.

' _Hi fellowship of the ring and lord Elrond, do not panic nothing bad is going to happen to you I just want to show you pour future with a few other people so just touch this note and you will be teleported to where you will watch your future'_

Lord Elrond looked around at everyone, they all slowly nodded their heads, Lord elrond then touched the note and they all left with a pop.

Linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreakline

When they awoke the first thing they noticed was that they weren't in Rivendell but in some kind of room. 

It had a few comfortable looking seats   
There were more than 10 more like 20 or a more.

But the most different thing there was a huge black box sort of thing it was huge and was infront of them. 

They each took a seat and sat there waiting for something. 

In Bags end during an unexpected journey (the first meeting were Bilbo meets them) 

60/70 years earlier... 

Bilbo was not happy

First of a wizard carves some strange marking into your perfect door 

Then hours later 13 Dwarfs come into your home for no reason, eating all your food and messing with your furniture. 

As Gandalf was about to explain when one of the Dwarfs asked if he had killed a dragon, a note dropped from the ceiling. 

It had a note on it 

_'Hi can't believe Im doing this again but oh well, so I'm going to teleport to a room blah blah blah,to watch your future and meet other people yeah with me so touch this note and you will be teleported, see you there!!'_

Thorin touched the note and they were whooshed away leaving beind all of their food. 

They each landed with a bang as they opened their eyes they were definitely not at Bilbos home, another thing Gandalf wasn't there. 

Bilbo looked around and saw two men (Aragorn and Boromir), four other hobbits (Frodo, merry, Sam and Pippin), Gandalf ( but older), two Elfs(legolas and Elrond) and lastly another Dwarf (Gimli). 

Instead of asking questions Bilbo just sighed and sat down in the spare seats, the others following him. 

The same thing happened to King Thranduil of Mirkwood and Tauriel they also appeared a few seconds later. 

Also to Bard from lake town, he was doing his job when they same note came to him. 

Then a voice came from around them. 

_Hi!!!, oh my god I can't believe this actually worked anyway hi everyone welcome to your future._

_So I guess your all wondering why there are other people, well let me tell you, from were im from All of you are made up fictional characters in a movies and book trilogy which I love._

_The Lord of the rings and the Hobbit. Now before we get started I'm going to call your names so everyone knows who each other are._

_OK. Let's start._

_The Lord of Rivendell Elrond_

"here" said lord Elrond, the people who came where shocked the Lord of Rivendell is here. While Thranduil snorted. 

' _Gandalf The grey/white'_

Gandalf smiled at his old friends shocked faces "Here" he said raising his staff. 

_'Cround Prince Legolas greenleaf /Legolas Thranduilion(Son of Thranduil)'_

_Wow that was a mouthful_

"here" said legolas proudly. 

' _Aragorn /Aragorn II Elessar Telcontar /strider'_

_"_ here" said Aragorn smirking 

' _Boromir son of Denethor'_

_"_ here" said Boromir proud of his name. 

_'Gimli son of Gloin'_

"here" grunted out gimili, Gloin was shocked his son was here. 

_Now on with the Hobbits!_

_'Frodo Baggins'_

"here" muttered out frodo keeping a hold on the ring. Bilbo was shocked he's a Baggins is he my son? 

' _Samwise Gamgee or sam'_

"here" said Sam 

_'Peregrin Took or Pippin_ ' 

"here" cried Pippin smiling widely 

' _Meriadoc Brandybuck or merry'_

"here" smiled merry as his hit Pippin on the head. 

_Now on with the guest!_

_First of 'Thoron oakenshield'_

"here" came the gruff voice

_'Dwalin'_

"here" said Dwalin 

_'_ _Balin'_

"here" said Balin 

' _Kili'_

_"_ here!" 

_'Fili'_

"here" 

' _Dori'_

_"_ here" 

' _Nori'_

_"_ here" 

'Ori' 

"here" 

' _Oin_ '

"here" 

' _Gloin_ '

"here" 

' _Bifur_ ' 

"here" 

' _Bofur_ '

"here" 

' _Bombur_ ' 

"here" 

' _thats the last of the Dwarfs, next The kind if Mirkwood Thranduil'_

"here" came a voice from an elf who looked just like legolas but older. 

_'the beautiful she-elf Tauriel'_

"here" 

' _Bilbo Baggins'_

"uncle Bilbo" said Frodo looking shocked even he didn't recognise his Uncle. 

' _lastly Bard'_

"here" 

' _OK now we have finished with introductions let's watch the future first movie is_

_The Hobbit_

_An Unexpected journey'_

The end 

I hoped you have liked this chapter, it took forever to do the characters and their names but anyway the next chapter will be up relatively soon. 

Bye! 

Thank you so reading also so sorry if I get the characters wrong I've never written lord of the rings or the hobbit fanfiction before 

Word Count : 905


	5. Chapter 2 | An Unexpected Journey | part 1

Un unexpected journey part 1

Third person pov

After everyone was introduced the screen in front of them turned on looks like the movie was starting to play.

**[The scene starts off black.]**

**[Bilbo:] “My dear Frodo.”**

**[Bilbo lights a match, then uses it to light a candle. He walks through a hallway in Bag End, carrying the candle.]**

'good lord I'm old' though bilbo as he watched himself on screen. 

**[Bilbo:] “You asked me one once if I had told you everything there was to know about my adventures.**

**And while I can honestly say I have told you the truth, I may not have told you all of it.”]**

**[Bilbo:] “I am old now, Frodo. I’m not the same Hobbit I once was.”**

**[Bilbo dips his quill in a pot of ink, and poises to write in the book. He begins writing.]**

"do think you are writing a book Bilbo" asked Gandalf, bilbo still confused nodded. 

**[Bilbo:] “I think it is time for you to know what really happened. It began long ago in a land far away to the east, the like of which you will not find in the world today.”**

**[The camera fades away from Bilbo in his study and begins panning over a map of Middle-earth.**

**We see a city, Dale, full of humans and dwarves walking happily through markets and bazaars.]**

**[Bilbo:] “There was the city of Dale. Its markets known far and wide, full of the bounties of vine and vale. Peaceful, and prosperous.**

**For this city lay before the doors of the greatest kingdom in Middle-earth: Erebor. Stronghold of Thror, King under the Mountain, mightiest of the dwarf lords.”**

**[The camera swoops over the city of Dale and reveals an enormous mountain just behind the city; a massive gateway has been built into the side of the mountain, flanked by humongous stone statues of dwarfs.]**

**[We see Thror and his son Thrain inside the castle, looking out of the battlements and observing their domains.**

**The camera pans through the city of Erebor, seeing vast chambers and massive, carved statues.**

**Thror sits on his throne as his son, Thrain approaches him; his grandson, Thorin, stands at his right side.]**

'Erebor' sighed the Dwarfs happy that they were seeing their home again.

**[Bilbo:] “Thror ruled with utter surety, never doubting his house would endure, for his line lay secure in the lives of his son and grandson. Ahhh, Frodo, Erebor; built deep within the mountain itself, the beauty of this fortress city was legend.”**

"looks like you get to see Erebor master Baggins" said Kili slapping Bilbo on his shoulder. 

**[The camera pans over the vast gold quarries within Erebor; dwarves with magnifying lenses sift through piles of rare jewels; smiths pound metal with mallets.**

**A dwarf quarrying for gold sees a glow in the rock; he peels away the rock and finds a beautiful, glowing gem, the Arkenstone.]**

"the Arkensone" said Thorin staring right at the crystal. 

'I will find it' he thought Blain looked at Thorin a nervous look in his eyes as he saw Thorin look at the Arkenstone. 

**[Bilbo:] “Its wealth lay in the earth, in precious gems hewed from rock, and in great seams of gold, running like rivers through stone.**

**The skill of the dwarves was unequaled, fashioning objects of great beauty out of diamond, emerald, ruby, and sapphire.**

**Ever they delved deeper, down into the dark. And that is where they found it. The heart of the mountain. The Arkenstone. Thror named it the King’s Jewel.**

**He took it as a sign, a sign that his his right to rule was divine. All would pay homage to him, even the great Elvenking, Thranduil.”**

All the Dwarves laughs at that last bit, "great elven King yeah right" huffed thorin. 

Everyone laughed, while thranduil glared at the Dwarves 

**[The Arkenstone has been placed in a special pedestal on Thror’s throne; as he sits on his throne, flanked by his son, grandson, and other officers, Thranduil and his aides approach.]**

21 November 2020

-

14 December 2020

"you look so young thorin" cried Bilbo he then blushed at his outburst everyone laughed at the Hobbit. 

**[Bilbo:] “But the years of peace and plenty were not to last. Slowly, the days turned sour, and the watchful nights closed in. Thror’s love of gold had grown too fierce.**

**A sickness had begun to grow within him; it was a sickness of the mind. And where sickness thrives, bad things will follow.”**

**[A shadow begins to cover the massive gates of Erebor. Thror walks through his massive rooms full of treasure, looking consumed with greed.**

**Thorin watches him from a distance, then slowly retreats into a shadow.]**

"the dragon sickness" sighed Balin. 

**[Some time later, a paper dragon kite is being flown over Dale, along with other childrens’ kites.**

**Suddenly, a great wind comes, blowing the trees on the mountainside until the bend and creak.**

**Thorin and Balin, a fellow dwarf, rush to the battlements and look for any sign of danger.]**

**[Bilbo:] “The first they heard was a noise like a hurricane coming down from the north. The pines on the mountain creaked and cracked in a hot, dry wind.”**

**[Thorin:] “Balin, sound the alarm. Call out the guard. Do it now!”**

**[Balin:] “What is it?”**

**[Thorin, looking worried, yells to everyone in the halls.]**

**[Thorin:] “Dragon. Dragon!!!”**

**[A roar sounds, and torrents of fire rain all over Erebor; Thorin pulls Balin behind a pillar just in time to save him from being burned.]**

The Hobbits gasp in horror they have never seen so much destruction before or a dragon. 

**[Bilbo:] “It was a fire drake from the north. Smaug had come.”**

**[The kites from earlier are suddenly burned away. The people in the town of Dale scream in fear and panic as Smaug destroys their city, setting fire to many buildings and demolishing others.**

**We only see slight glimpses of Smaug as he swoops about, breathing fire and destroying buildings by smashing into them. A little girl cries as she watches her doll burn in the street.]**

Knowone speaks, silence hangs in the air yet knowone speaks. 

**[Bilbo:] “Such wanton death was dealt that day, for this city of men was nothing to Smaug; his eye was set on another prize. For dragons covet gold, with a dark and fierce desire.”**

**[Thorin and Thror, along with many other Dwarf soldiers, wait with weapons ready behind the gates of Erebor.]**

**"** I don't think that's going to work mr thorin sir" said Pippin as he watched the screen. 

**[Thorin:] “Stand firm!”**

**[Fire bursts through cracks in the gates as Smaug tries to smash his way in. Smaug soon breaks through the gate of Erebor and starts killing dwarves left and right, trampling them and burning them.**

**Thorin is nearly stepped on by the dragon, but he escapes. Thror fearfully runs to his throne and detaches the Arkenstone, running away with it.**

**As he runs through a doorway, he sees Smaug in front of him; tripping, he drops the Arkenstone, and it rolls into a massive pile of gold.]**

'poor Dwarfs' the Hobbits think as the Dwarves bow their heads at their kind deaths. 

**[Thror:] “No!”**

**[Thorin appears and drags him away.]**

**[Bilbo:] “Erebor was lost, for a dragon will guard his plunder as long as he lives.”**

**[As the dwarves run away from Erebor, they see King Thranduil and his elves approaching the mountain.**

**Thorin and the others scream to the Elves to help them, but Thranduil, astride his deer, turns away.]**

**[Thorin:] “Run for your lives! Help us!”**

**[Bilbo:] “Thranduil would not risk the lives of his kin against the wrath of the dragon. No help came from the elves that day, or any day since.”**

Thorin growls at thranduil who raises a perfect I eyebrow at the Dwarf. 

**[Thorin glares in anger at the retreating elves. The remnants of the Dwarf kingdom slowly journey across vast, swampy lands.**

**Thorin, at the front, stands on a mountaintop as his people come to him.]**

**[Bilbo:] “Robbed of their homeland, the dwarves of Erebor wandered the wilderness, a once mighty people brought low.”**

**[Thorin works in a city of men as a smith; he pounds a sword with his mallet with increasing ferocity and anger]**

**[Bilbo:] “The young dwarf prince took work where he could find it, laboring in the villages of men, but always he remembered the mountain smoke beneath the moon, the trees like torches blazing bright, for he had seen dragon fire in the sky, and his city turned to ash, and never forgave, and he never forgot.”**

The screen then pauses.

'Well that's all for now guys have a brake before the movie starts abck up again' came the voice again. 

The end 

Hi so sorry for the wait I haven't had much time to finish writing this chapter but here it is I hope you like it! 

Bye! 

Word count : 1500


	6. Chapter 3 [ An Unexpected Journey] Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi... Its been a while hasn't it so sorry for the wait but here is part 2

Hi... Its been a while hasn't it so sorry for the wait but here is part 2

Third person pov...

The movies then starts again.

**[The scene fades to Bag End in Hobbiton, where we met Bilbo earlier. Bilbo is in his study, writing in his book.]**

**[Bilbo:] “That, my dear Frodo, is where I come in. For quite by chance, and the will of a Wizard, fate decided I would become part of this tale. It began, well, it began as you might expect. In a hole in the ground, there lived a Hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, full of worms and oozy smells; this was a Hobbit-hole, and that means good food, a warm hearth, and all the comforts of home.”**

**[Frodo, eating an apple, walks out of Bag End and picks up the mail from the mailbox. He returns inside and gives the mail to Bilbo. Bilbo, who was laughing while writing in his book, quickly quiets down as Frodo approaches him.]**

**[Bilbo:] “Thank you.”**

**[Frodo picks up the picture of a young Bilbo.]**

**[Frodo:] “What’s this?”**

**[Bilbo grabs back the picture.]**

**[Bilbo:] “That is private. Keep your sticky paws off. It’s not ready yet.”**

**[Frodo:] “Not ready for what?”**

**[Bilbo:] “Reading.”**

"I guess I did write a book then" muttered Bilbo to himself. 

**[Frodo picks up and examines some old object of Bilbo’s. Bilbo examines the pile of letters]**

**[Bilbo:] “What on earth are these?”**

**[Frodo:] “Replies to the party invitations.”**

**[Bilbo:] “Oh! Good gracious! Is it today?”**

**[Frodo:] “They all said they’re coming. Except for the Sackville-Bagginses; they’re demanding you ask them in person.”**

**[Bilbo:] “Are they, indeed? Over my dead body.”**

**[Frodo:] “They’d probably find that quite agreeable! They seem to think you have tunnels overflowing with gold.”**

A few characters laugh at this. 

**[Bilbo:] “It was one small chest, hardly overflowing. And it still smells of troll.”**

**[Bilbo starts hiding his valuables in chests, jars, vases, and other inconspicuous places.]**

**[Frodo:] “What on earth are you doing?”**

**[Bilbo:] “Taking precautions. You know, I caught her making off with the silverware once.”**

**[Frodo:] “Who?”**

**[Bilbo:] “Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. She had all my spoons stuffed in her pockets. Hah! Dreadful woman; make sure you keep an eye on her after I’m ... when I’m ... when I’m...”**

**[Frodo:] “When you’re...what?”**

**[Bilbo:] “It’s nothing. Nothing.”**

"il still surprised I lived that's long I wonder how old I am 80" said Bilbo thinking

"that's how you look at 80" asked Kili, Bilbo nodded "yes Hobbit only live till they are about 100 some live long" explained Bilbo. 

**[Bilbo looks at some papers on a table.]**

**[Frodo:] “You know, some people are beginning to wonder about you, Uncle. They think you’re becoming odd.”**

**[Bilbo:] “Odd? Hmm.”**

**[Frodo:] “Unsociable.”**

**[Bilbo:] “Unsociable? Me? Nonsense. Be a good lad and put that on the gate.”**

**[Bilbo hands Frodo a sign he’s made; Frodo looks at it dubiously.]**

**[Going outside, Frodo nails the sign to the gate of Bag End. It says “NO ADMITTANCE EXCEPT ON PARTY BUSINESS.” Bilbo comes outside and stretches.]**

Once again everyone laughed as they saw the sign.

"sounds just like something you would do Bilbo" said Gandalf shaking his head. 

**[Frodo:] “You think he’ll come?”**

**[Bilbo:] “Who?”**

**[Frodo:] “Gandalf.”**

**[Bilbo:] “Ahhh. He wouldn’t miss a chance to lit up his whiz-poppers! He’ll give us quite a show, you’ll see.”**

**[Frodo:] “Alright then, I’m off.”**

**[Bilbo:] “Off to where?”**

**[Frodo:] “East Farthing woods. I’m going to surprise him.”**

**[Bilbo:] “Well, go on then! You don’t want to be late.”**

**[As Frodo runs off, the camera pans over the Shire. Bilbo sits on a bench outside his door, smoking his pipe; he blows out a large smoke ring which floats into the sky.]**

**[Bilbo:] “He doesn’t approve of being late. Not that I ever was. In those days, I was always on time. I was entirely respectable. And nothing unexpected ever happened.”**

**"** until Gandalf showed up" piped up Pippin from next to Merry, Gandalf then choked on his pipe at Pippins words. 

The others started snickering at Gandalfs shooed face. 

**AN UNEXPECTED JOURNEY**   
**60 years earlier...**

**[Bilbo’s smoke ring collapses and becomes a smoke moth, as a tall figure walks into the shot. The moth flies into Bilbo’s face, waking him from his reverie. A younger Bilbo, from 60 years earlier, is sitting on the same bench, smoking his pipe. He looks up in surprise and sees a hooded figure.]**

**[Bilbo:] “Good morning.”**

**[Gandalf:] “What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or, perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning. Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?”**

"Confusing wizard" muttered Thorin as he glared at Gandalf. 

**[Bilbo:] “All of them at once, I suppose.”**

**[Gandalf looks slightly disapprovingly at Bilbo; Bilbo is confused and bewildered.]**

**[Bilbo:] “Can I help you?”**

**[Gandalf:] “That remains to be seen. I’m looking for someone to share in an adventure.”**

**[Bilbo:] “An adventure? Now, I don’t imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner, hm, mm”**

"Ugh this is so embarrassing" moaned Bilbo putting his head into his hands. 

**[Bilbo gets up and checks his mailbox, grabbing some mail and sorting through it, clucking to himself. He looks quite uncomfortable because Gandalf is still standing there. Puffing his pipe in vexation, he begins heading back inside.]**

**[Bilbo:] “Good morning.”**

**[Gandalf:] “To think that I should have lived to be good-morninged by Belladonna Took’s son, as if I were selling buttons at the door.”**

**[Bilbo:] “Beg your pardon?”**

**[Gandalf:] “You’ve changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins.”**

**[Bilbo:] “I’m sorry, do I know you?”**

**[Gandalf:] “Well, you know my name, although you don’t remember I belong to it. I’m Gandalf! And Gandalf means … me.”**

**[Bilbo:] “Gandalf...not Gandalf, the wandering Wizard, who made such excellent fireworks! Old Took used to have them on Midsummer’s Eve. Ha, ha! Well. Hmm, I had no idea you were still in business.”**

**[Gandalf:] “And where else should I be?”**

**[Bilbo:] “Ha, ha! Hm, hmm...”**

**[Bilbo puffs confusedly on his pipe]**

**"** fireworks Gandalf" Elrond Raises an  
Eyebrow at the wizard, who looked away and continued puffing on his pipe. 

**[Gandalf:] “Well, I’m pleased to find your remember something about me, even if it’s only my fireworks. Well that’s decided. It will be very good for you, and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others.”**

**[Bilbo:] “Inform the who? What? No. No. No! Wait. We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today, not-mm. I suggest you try over the Hill or across the Water. Good morning.”**

Bilbo groaned din embarrassment again Kili and Fili rubbed his back comforting him.

**[Bilbo, in frustration, retreats into Bag End, gesturing at Gandalf with his pipe. Once inside, he bolts the door and leans against it.**

**Hearing a curious noise, he puts his ear close to the door. The noise is from Gandalf drawing a glowing symbol on Bilbo’s door with his staff.**

**Alarmed, Bilbo looks out his side window, only to find Gandalf’s eye appear in front of him.**

Everyone watching the scene jumped as they saw Gandalfs eye appear. 

**He jumps back in fright and hides behind a wall; he looks out another window and sees Gandalf hurrying away.]**

"Meddling old Wizard" mutters Thorin and a few other Dwarfs.

The end

I have finally updated I'm so sorry again for the wait!

Word count : 1281


	7. Chapter 4 [ An Unexpected Journey] Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here part three because why not I need to write more for this.

Here part three because why not I need to write more for this.

Third person pov...

**[It is nighttime. In Bag End, Bilbo prepares a dinner of fish; he settles down at his table, tucks a napkin in his collar, and begins sprinkling salt on his fish.**

**Unbeknownst to him, the the symbol on the door glows, and the shadow of a person appears on the door.**

**Bilbo, in the middle of squeezing lemon juice on his fish, looks up in surprise as the doorbell rings.**

**He opens the door and finds a tall, bald dwarf on his doorstep. The dwarf greets him and bows slightly.]**

**[Bilbo:] “Ah.”**

**[Dwalin:] “Dwalin, at your service.”**

**[Shellshocked, Bilbo lets out a noise like a whimper. Coming to his senses, he quickly ties his robe tighter and stands taller, although he is still confused.]**

**[Bilbo:] “Bilbo Baggins, at yours.”**

**[Dwalin walks inside without an invitation]**

Everyone then hears a slap and a yell, it was Balin and Dwalin Balin had hit his brother fir being rude to their hobbit. 

Grumbling Dwalin turned and bowed his head to Bilbo "Sorry" he grunted out "it's fine master Dwalin" said Bilbo. 

**[Bilbo:] “D-do we know each other?”**

**[Dwalin:] “No. Which way, laddie? Is it down here?”**

**[Bilbo:] “I-is what down where?”**

**[Dwalin dumps some of his stuff on the ground and thrusts the rest onto Bilbo.]**

**[Dwalin:] “Supper. He said there’d be food, and lots of it.”**

**[Bilbo:] “H-He said? Who said?”**

**[Dwalin sits at Bilbo’s spot on the kitchen table, eating Bilbo’s dinner, while Bilbo sits behind him, confused. Dwalin eats all the flesh from the fish, then eats the head as well, as Bilbo looks on in disgust.]**

Another slap is heard and Balin lecturing his Brother. 

**[Dwalin:] “Mmmm. … Very good, this. Any more?”**

**[Bilbo:] “What? Uh, oh, yes, yes**

**[Dwalin:] “Ah.”**

**[Bilbo:] “Help yourself.”**

**[Bilbo brings over a plate of biscuits; he hurriedly hides one behind his back for himself. Dwalin begins stuffing them in his mouth.]**

Some of the elfs look away disgusted by Dwalins table manners. 

**[Bilbo:] “Mmmm. It’s just that, um, I wasn’t expecting company.”**

**[The bell rings again, and Bilbo looks up in alarm.]**

**[Dwalin:] “That’ll be the door.”**

**[Bilbo opens the door and finds an old, white-haired dwarf waiting and bowing.]**

**[Balin:] “Balin, at your service.”**

**[Bilbo:] “Good evening.”**

**[Balin:] “Yes, yes it is, though I think it might rain later. Am I late?”**

**[Bilbo:] “Late for what?”**

**[Balin sees Dwalin, who is trying to get more biscuits from Bilbo’s jar.]**

**[Balin:] “Oh, ha ha! Evening, brother. Heh, heh.”**

**[Dwalin:] “Oh, by my beard, you are shorter and wider than last we met.’**

**[Balin:] “Wider, not shorter. Sharp enough for both of us.”**

**[Laughing, they greet each other amicably. Putting their arms on each other’s shoulders, they smash their foreheads together. Bilbo looks on in wonder.]**

**[Bilbo:] “Uh, excuse me; sorry, I hate to interrupt, ah, but the thing is, I’m not entirely sure you’re in the right house.”**

"poor uncle Bilbo" said as he feels sorry for his Uncle. 

**[Ignoring Bilbo, Dwalin and Balin have gone into Bilbo’s pantry, where they are pouring ale and examining the food. As they talk to each other, Bilbo continues his speech.]**

**[Dwalin:] “Have you eaten?**

**[Bilbo:] “It’s not that I don’t like visitors; I-I like visitors as much as the next Hobbit, but I do like to know them before they come visiting.”**

**[Dwalin and Balin, not listening to Bilbo, are still rifling through his pantry. ]**

**[Balin:] “Ah, that looks very nice indeed.”**

**[Dwalin:] [indistinguishable]**

**[Balin picks up a lump of cheese.]**

**[Dwalin:] “What’s this?”**

**[Balin:] “I don’t know, [indistinguishable] cheese.”**

**[Bilbo:] “The thing is, um--”**

**[Balin:] “It’s gone blue.”**

**[Dwalin:] “It’s riddled with mold.”**

**[Dwalin takes the cheese and tosses it out of the pantry, past the still-speaking Bilbo.]**

**"** ignored" both Pippin and Merry say in a singsong voice,laughing after they said it at the same time. 

**[Bilbo:] “The thing is, um, I, I don’t know either of you, not in the slightest. I don’t mean to be blunt, but I uh, but I had to speak my mind. I’m sorry.”**

**[Balin:] [indistinguishable]**

**[The two dwarves pause and look at Bilbo.]**

**[Balin:] “Hm. Apology accepted.**

**[Bilbo:] “Mm!”**

**[Balin:] “Ah, now fill it up, brother, don’t stint. I could eat again, if you insist.”**

**[Balin hands a tankard to Dwalin so that it can be filled with ale. In the background, the doorbell rings again.]**

"woo! Out turn now" cheered Kili nad Fili, the stopped when they saw their Uncle glaring at them. 

**[Bilbo opens it to find two young dwarves. Upon seeing them, Bilbo makes a small noise which sounds like a moan.]**

**[Fili:] “Fili.”**

**[Kili:] “And Kili.”**

**[Fili and Kili, together:] “At your service.”**

**[Kili:] “You must be Mr. Boggins.”**

**[Bilbo:] “Nope, you can’t come in, you’ve come to the wrong house.”**

**[Bilbo tries closing the door, but Kili stops it with his foot.]**

**[Kili:] “What? Has it been cancelled?”**

**[Fili:] “No one told us.”**

**[Bilbo:] “Can--? No--nothing’s been cancelled.”**

**[Kili:] “Well, that’s a relief.”**

**[The dwarves push their way in and begin unloading their stuff onto Bilbo.]**

Two yelps are heard, everyone turned to see both Kili and Fili holding their hands on their heads.

Behind them Thorin hand his arms crossed looking smug. "were sorry uncle" whined Kili.

**[Fili:] “Careful with these, I just had ‘em sharpened.”**

**[Kili:] “It’s nice, this place. D’you you do it yourself?”**

**[Kili scrapes the mud off his boots on the edge of a chest standing nearby.]**

"OW were sorry Uncle no need to hit us agai-OW" cried Kili as Thorin grabbed both of his Nephews ears.

"don't say sorry to me, say sorry to master Baggins" Said Thorin.

"We're sorry Master Big-Ow okay Baggins we're sorry" cried both Dwarf princes

Thorin then let them go.

**[Bilbo:] “Ah, no, it’s been in the family for years. That’s my mother’s glory box, can you please not do that?!”**

**[Dwalin:] “Fili, Kili, come on, give us a hand.”**

**[Kili:] “Mister Dwalin.”**

**[The dwarves laugh.]**

**[Balin:] “Let’s shove this in the hallway, otherwise we’ll never get everyone in.”**

**[The dwarves prepare to shift Bilbo’s furniture around to create a meeting/feasting place.]**

**[Bilbo:] “Ev--everyone? How many more are there?”**

**[Fili or Kili:] “Where do you want this?”**

**[The doorbell rings very hard and longer than before. Bilbo, in anger, walks quickly toward the door, dumping all the swords and other equipment in his arms along the way.]**

**"** " so thays why they were on the floor" muttered Fili flinching when he saw his Uncle glare at him.

**[Bilbo:] “Oh no. No, no! There’s nobody home. Go away, and bother somebody else. There’s far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If- if- If this is some clotterd’s idea of a joke, ha ha, I can only say, it is in very poor taste.”**

**[Bilbo opens the door, and an entire heap of dwarves, eight to be exact, fall in. Struggling to get up, they grumble and yell at each other, saying “Get off!”. Gandalf is standing behind them.]**

**[Bilbo:] “Gandalf.”**

**[The entire group of dwarves, 12 of them, begins raiding Bilbo’s pantry and taking out all his food. He tries to tell them to put it back, but they ignore him.]**

"again poor Bilbo" muttered Frodo though knowone heard him.

The end

Word count : 1243


End file.
